


Hot Beach

by Color_me_blue3



Category: VANIRU (Band)
Genre: BL, M/M, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Leoneil and Yuto take a small vacation trip to the beach. (I suck at naming stories as much as I suck at summaries)





	Hot Beach

Leoneil sighed as he took a sip from his drink. The big beach umbrella and his dark glasses provided him shade but still the heath was killing him. He certainly hoped his blond haired boyfriend would be bored soon.  This was also the fourth time he had checked the time as he tried to read to keep himself busy; however he would have preferred to be elsewhere haven't it been cause the blond had said he missed the beach.

"Hey!" Yuto's voice as he nearly landed next to Leoneil made him look up from his book. "The water is great, are you sure you don't want to swim?"

The dark haired looked at his currently drenched boyfriend over the rim of his dark glasses, his damp skin already showed some slight signs of tanning as he noticed on the area around his hips where his shorts had slid down slightly. "I don't want to get sun burnt... I have a photo shoot soon..." he explained moving a few strands of hair away from Yuto's face.

The blond pouted slightly. "You know... I don't want you to be all bored here..." he said caressing Leo's face. "I wanted us to spend some time together... we barely see each other now..."

"I know baby... and that's why I'm here with you..." Leoneil moved closer kissing the blonds’ lips softly.

"Maybe we should have stayed back home... you wouldn't be bored at least..." Yuto sighed.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll make it up to me once we are back at the hotel..." Leoneil smiled.

Yuto sighed as he got up. "Do you want some ice cream or something?" 

"I'm fine now babe... go swim some more..." Leoneil said picking back his book.

~*~*~

Yuto allowed himself to land on the soft mattress on the bed. "This bed is so soft..." he smiled as he closed his eyes.

Leoneil shut the hotel door, finally removing his dark glasses after leaving his suitcase by the bed. "Yeah, I like this hotel..." he said as he picked the remote to turn the AC on; then taking a seat on the bed next to the blond.

"I think I ate too much..." Yuto sighed rolling onto his side and hugging a pillow.

Leoneil then lay behind the blond, holding him. "Ice cream and cake were too much?" he asked kissing softly behind his ear.

"Yeah..." Yuto felt his skin bristle slightly. "Why did you let me eat all that?" He mock complained.

"You said you were hungry after swimming so much... I thought it wouldn’t hurt if you ate some sugar..." Leoneil smiled moving one of his hands towards the blonds’ belly, rubbing it in soft circles. "Are you tired?" He asked.

"Dead tired..." Yuto sighed. "That feels good..."

"Does it?" Leoneil asked then massaging the blonds’ shoulders.

"Mmm..." Yuto purred softly, enjoying the dark haired attentions. "Wasn't it me the one supposed to pamper you?"

"Are you complaining?" Leoneil laughed.

"Oh, not at all..." Yuto smiled. "It feels too good to complain..."

"I'm glad..." Leoneil smiled moving his hands down the blonds’ back, going even lower and massaging his buttocks softly.

"Leo..." Yuto sighed.

"What?" Leoneil asked taking one of his hands to the blonds’ chest.

"I'm tired..." Yuto complained.

"I'll do all the work..." Leoneil offered, moving closer and kissing the back of his neck.

"It won't be fun like that..." Yuto smiled softly.

"I can make it fun..." Leoneil offered pressing his body against the blonds’.

"How so?" Yuto asked looking back.

Leoneil arched one of his eyebrows. "Do you not trust me?"

Yuto laughed turning around and facing the vocalist. "Of course I do, but I don't want to just lie there..."

Leoneil got closer, then kissing the blonds’ lips passionately. "You'll be moaning my name too..."

"Mmm... tempting..." Yuto kissed him back, suddenly having an idea, breaking the kiss and getting up.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked worriedly, sitting up.

"If we stay on that bed I'm gonna fall asleep... so... do you wanna get in the tub?" Yuto was already walking towards the bathroom as he spoke, not really waiting for an answer.

"Well, why not?" Leo sighed, getting up and following him after taking a small bag out of his suitcase.

When Leo entered the bathroom Yuto was filling the tub with hot water and had already removed his shirt.

"Can I help?" Leo asked holding the blond from behind and taking one of his hands to unhook his pants.

"Thanks..." Yuto smiled feeling his skin bristle as one of Leo’s hands began playing with his nipples. "Mmm... than feels good..." he sighed, rubbing his ass against the vocalist's groin.

“You are so sexy…” Leo hurriedly removed the blonds’ pants and underwear.

Yuto then turned around. “So are you…” he said as he undressed the elder. “Water is ready…” he then untangled himself from the vocalist, adding some bubbles to the hot water and bending over to dissolve them. “Ah… Leo…” he moaned suddenly feeling the elder sink his teeth into one of his buttocks.

Leo smiled letting go and entering the tub. “Come here baby…” he requested placing the small bag by the edge of the tub.

Yuto obeyed entering the tub and taking a seat between Leo’s parted legs, resting his back against the elder’s chest and feeling his arms go around him once again. “Water feels so good…”

“It does…” Leo then kissed the blonds’ neck, sucking softly on his sensitive skin as he once more began fondling his nipples.

“Mmm… it feels even better now…” Yuto moaned feeling his manhood stir up.

“I’ve missed you…” Leo sighed taking one of his hands to stroke the blonds’ dick.

“Ah…  I’ve missed you even more…” Yuto moaned as he began moving his hips against Leo’s hand.

“I need you…” Leo then stopped his caresses for a moment, earning a dismayed complain from the blond. “Oh, I’m not gonna stop, I just need something…” he reassured the younger, opening the small bag and retrieving some lube.

“Isn’t that just gonna get washed off?” the blond asked.

“Not this kind…” Leoneil smiled applying some of the viscous silicone liquid to his hand, taking it to the blonds’ manhood and caressing it softly; then going further down and guiding two of his fingers towards Yuto’s tight ring of muscles, rubbing them softly as he began preparing him.

Yuto moaned allowing his body to relax and accept the invasion. Closing his eyes and losing himself onto the pleasure of feeling the elder’s lips against the skin on his collarbone and his fingers moving in and out of his body. Suddenly feeling his body nearly vibrate as Leo’s fingers reached his prostate.

“Here?” Leo asked massaging the area.

“Ah… Leo… don’t tease me…” Yuto requested taking a hold of the tub’s edge. “I want you inside of me already…”

“As you wish my love…” Leo then took a condom out of the bag, putting it on and adding a bit more of lube as the blond turned around, climbing onto his hips. “Weren’t you too tired?” he asked kissing Yuto’s lips.

“Are you gonna complain?” Yuto asked pouting as he guided the elder’s manhood into his body.

“Of course not…” Leo smiled pushing his hips against the blond, entering him slowly.

Yuto lowered his body allowing the elder to enter him completely. “Mmm… you are so big and hard…”

“You made me like this…” Leo complimented, beginning to move against the blond, taking his hands towards his hips to help him remain steady.

Yuto began thrusting his body against Leo’s allowing him to reach as deep as he could within his body. “Yes… I love the way you feel there…”

Leo moaned, biting his lower lip as he pushed his hips against the blonds’ prostate. Enjoying the moans he made. “I love you…” he said as he began increasing his pace and force.

Yuto tried to answer but at the moment pleasure was so overwhelming he could barely keep up the elder’s rhythm. Closing his eyes and nearly screaming as he felt Leo’s hand reach towards his neglected manhood and stroke him in time with his thrusts. “Ah… I’m…” he tried to warn him of his closeness.

Leoneil closed his eyes, giving into pleasure as well, feeling his abdominal muscles tighten and spasm pleasantly announcing his closeness. “Ah! Yuto!!” he screamed as he reached his orgasm. Enjoying how the blonds’ body spasmed around him.

Yuto sighed holding Leo and moving closer to his lips, kissing him deeply. “I love you too…”

Leo smiled as he tried to recover. Taking one of his hands towards the blonds’ hair and caressing it softly. “Well, I hope you are happy… you got me wet…”

Yuto blushed softly. “That’s not quite what I had in mind when I told you we should go to the beach…”

Leo laughed. “Really?” he asked caressing the blonds’ face. “What plans did you have then?”

“Oh, nothing really…” Yuto left go of the elder, getting off his hips and pulling the tub’s plug out, then taking the hand shower and rinsing both of them.

“I was just joking…” Leo said getting rid of the used condom.

“Well… I…” Yuto looked up at the elder, blushing again and looking down.

“What is it?” Leo asked taking the shower head from Yuto’s hand and turning it off. Pulling the blond back against his chest. “Come on baby… You can tell me…”

“I was… hoping…” Yuto began looking up at the elder. “I… wanted to… do it on the beach…”

“What if someone saw?” Leo arched one of his eyebrows.

“There’s this place… it’s kinda hidden from view…” Yuto bit his lower lip.

Leo smiled, the blond probably had been thinking about that for a while to have figured that much out. “We can still do it…” he offered.

“Oh no, you are right… You’ll get sun burnt…” Yuto said a bit disappointed his plan hadn’t worked.

“There’s no sunlight at night…” Leoneil insisted.

“Really?” Yuto asked feeling a bit hopeful.

“Yes…” Leoneil smiled.

“So… You don’t mind getting sand everywhere or something?” Yuto asked.

“No... Baby, I like the beach, I just don’t like the sun…” Leo reassured the blond. “Plus I might not get as much sand on me as you probably will…” he teased.

Yuto pouted. “What if I want to top this time?”

Leo laughed. “I’ll think about it…”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I was supposed to finish this story last month and post it as part of the [VKYaoi Community's](https://vkyaoi.dreamwidth.org/) "Wet and Wild" challenge but... writers block consumed me whole and I have like 3 other stories I haven't been able to finish Orz. However thanks to another Vaniru fic by VampireHydeFTW (you can read it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11792631)) I was finally able to overcome at least part of it ^^' I hope I made a decent story... even if it is pretty much another faceless PWP XD


End file.
